Coming Through
by Girlygirl
Summary: It was always a possibility, Lola knew, that Dana Cruz would return and it was her biggest fear that they wouldn't need her anymore not when they could have the original. LolaLogan. Oneshot.


**Title:** Coming Through

**Author:** Girlygirl

**Rating:** PG-13 ish

**Pairing:** Lola/Logan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing- just writing for fun.

**LiveJournal link (if anyone is interested):** http://connery-is-bond. quick note: I don't really watch _Zoey 101_ but my cousin loves it so I understand a little of what's going on. I'm a big supporter of the underdog stories- the unconventional couples so this was more or less easy for me to write. I'm sorry if I got the characters wrong or any other information; if I did just this of this as AU (which it already slightly is).

* * *

**Coming Through**

It's four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She'd never had a problem sleeping before, never had insomnia and Lola knows exactly why she's in the current state she's in; Dana Cruz. Dana Cruz and her impromptu return. It scared her to think that at any moment now everyone would figure out that all she's been was a replacement for Dana and now that they had the real thing they wouldn't need her anymore.

She kicked her covers back- trying to be quiet- and swung her feet over the edge of her bed to slip into an old pair of well worn runners; she needed some air. She felt like a spy as she rounded another corner on the way to the main doors and she wondered if this is what James Bond felt like during his 'great escapes'? The floor groaned under her weight and she shook her head, nope she reasoned, there was no way James Bond's heart ever beat this quickly.

She didn't know where she was going when she finally pushed though the front doors and she didn't so much care- the more distance she put between herself and PCA the easier it was becoming for her to breathe. She hummed as she walked, keeping herself company without making too much noise. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, the small amount of noise she did make was effective in blocking out the brisk footfalls behind her until it was too late for her to notice she was being followed. She picked up her pace, she could smell the ocean, could hear it crashing against the shore and she weight the chances of her sitting in the sand all night without being caught. Her chances of not being caught where about 1 in a million but an hour or so looking out at the fierce dark waves wouldn't hurt. It was as she was slipping off her runners and bending to pick them up that she felt a pair of strong arms slid around her middle; she froze.

"Calm down, it's just me." She let out a labored breath- she knew that voice.

"Holy hell Logan! Way to give me a heart attack!" She spun to face him, her heart treating to burst out of her chest it was beating so hard, and she batted his hands away off of her forcefully.

"Sorry," he muttered but it fell on deaf ear, the second she had severed contact with him she took off down the beach as if he didn't even exist; Logan took of after her. He'd never remembered her being this quick before, noting that she had already plopped herself onto the sand and was in the process of burring her feet when he reached her.

"I understand you're need to get away, believe me I do, but just because you happened upon me during your 'night out' doesn't mean I want your company." Logan came to a halt behind her, eyebrows knotting in confusion at the icy tone directed at him and it was then that he knew something was wrong.

"Lola?" he started, deciding not to press his luck by sitting beside her just yet; she gave a frustrated growl and stood, remembering her shoes as she did.

"Don't; just leave me alone." and she ducked her head to hid the fear in her eyes; sometimes even she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she liked to believe and he was seriously close to finding her out. He reached out to her, knowing that something was bugging her but she stumbled back, away from his touch- away from him. "Never mind, I'll go." She brushed past him, cursing herself from not deciding to hide out in the girls' bathroom instead. Logan caught her arm.

"Hey, hey, not so fast." she tensed beneath his touch, wind whipping her hair around her face and even in the moonlight he could make out the different color streaks in it; he smiled- that was so Lola. "What's this about?"

"Nothing; you know me- drama queen." She used the back of her hand to brush hair out of her face; she used sheer will power to brush the waver out of her voice. She plastered on a smile.

"Who do you think you're talking to Lo? I know you, don't bullshit me." The wind picked up freeing her hair and he reach up to tuck it back behind her ear.

"Lo?" She questioned- he'd never called her that before. "And I'm not bullshitting you."

"Lo-" he growled, hands running down her arms to lightly grasp her wrists.

"Lo---gan," she mocked him but cut herself off when he pulled her closer.

"It's suppose to rain," he whispered, "so you better start talking or you're about to get really, _really_ wet." Lola shivered. Wiggling away from him she returned to her spot on the sand and resumed her task of burring her feet- this time Logan followed suit.

"Can I ask you a question?" she brought her knees up to her chest, tucking them under her chin and resting atop them.

"Of course. What's up?"

"So are we done now?" she turned her head, resting her ear against her knees and gazing at him- Logan's eyes went wide.

"Um… I didn't know we were something Lola." She'd known him for five years now but Lola had never seen Logan look as nervous as he did at that moment. She almost laughed.

"Breath Logan- I don't mean it like that." She could see the worry on his face melt away and it was a bitter after thought when she added, "Wouldn't want to give you nightmares, or anything." He opened his mouth but she stopped him. "I mean now that Dana is back are you guys done with me? Since you don't need a replacement anymore?" he looked her over twice and during that time the silence was too long for her comfort. Deep brown eyes flicked up to met his and she hadn't realized she was crying until his thumb came up to stroke her cheek.

"That's what's bugging you." It wasn't a questioned and she sucked in a breath as she turned her head away.

"God, you must think I'm so stupid." She laughed at herself and turned back to him.

"No, not stupid and no we're not done; we're not done with you and I sure as hell am not done with you." She reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Promise?" She asked, holding hid head in her own as she held her gaze; Logan nodded.

"Promise," he reassured her, bending his head to run his lips gently over her knuckles as the skies opened up and it started to pour. They sat there till they were soaked through; together.

_End_

-Girlygirl

Remember to leave a review- it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
